


Loss of Control

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [2]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Desperation, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ignores Civil War, JARVIS is ALIVE, Not Age of Ultron Compliant, Omorashi, READ THE DAMN TAGS!!, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: This could have all been avoided if Tony had just given him a tour of the tower when he came in. But because he didn’t he suffered a huge lapse of control.





	Loss of Control

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a role, Its official I addicted to Desperate Peter and Father Figure Tony. I am knee deep in it and I love it. Hope y’all do too lol
> 
> I finished this in 3 hours lol. And yes Jarvis is alive. This is fanfic, if I want to crossover my two favorite fandoms, it’s allowed. It’s not canon and I’m okay with that.

Peter was so stoked. He was finally getting to visit the famous Avenger’s tower and he couldn’t wait. He knew he wasn’t technically an Avenger yet, but he was pretty darn close. None of the kids at school would ever believe him, so he was definitely making sure to get at least one picture. As it was, he was just thrilled that Mr. Stark was doing this for him. 

His Aunt May, was going out of town for the weekend and had been worried about him being alone. He didn’t mind it, but the next thing he knew Tony Stark of all people was there and offering to take him In for the weekend. He wasn’t even embarrassed nor did he protest that he was 16. It really was very cool In His opinion, and he looked up to the man. Not to mention he would finally get to meet the rest of the superhero’s. As they stepped out of the store, Peter stared up at the tower in amazement.

“Come on kid, you don’t want us to get mobbed do you,” Tony murmured as he ushered the boy into the building and into the elevator.

“Welcome Home sir,” Jarvis stated. “And Hello, young Peter,”

“Wow,” Pete replied softly, before he broke out into a huge grin. 

This was going to be the best weekend of his life. The trip upstairs didn’t take the long as the elevator was surprisingly fast, and they soon were out onto the common room floor. The teenager followed dutifully after his mentor, wondering just on earth he was getting led too. He was a bit a confused as he was unsure of where they were going, and when they stopped suddenly he gave the man a pen unsure look.

“Is this where I’m staying?” Peter asked slowly.

“Yup, make yourself completely at home,” Tony said gesturing to the closed door before turning to walk away.

“Uh Mr. Stark? You didn’t give me a tour,” Peter murmured out in confusion, when th man appeared to be leaving. 

“There’s no point, you’ll be with me, the majority of the time. And if not, all you have to do is ask Jarvis, and he will guide you,” Tony said cheerfully before gesturing for the teen to come along.

“Alright,” the teenager said easily as he followed after the man into a bedroom.

“This is your room kid, I don’t care how clean or dirty you keep it. Just keep the door closed so no one sees it. Pepper and Steve are complete neat freaks,” Tony said ruefully.

“Okay,” Peter said before he was at a lost for words as he looked around the big space. He even had his own private bathroom which he was grateful for. That would make everything less awkward.

“Okay, we have a couple hours until we are needed. So here’s a few things you need to know. We eat dinner at 8pm, just come into the common room, Jarvis will lead the way. You can explore or sleep just, if a door is locked don’t attempt to open it, it won’t end well,” Tony said with a smile. 

“Okay, I’ll explore tomorrow, I kinda just want to relax,” Peter replied honestly.

“Alright buddy, I’ll leave you to it,” Tony before ruffling the boy’s hair and making his way out of the room, closing it after him.

Peter kicked off his shoes and sighed, as he melted into the bed. This is what he was talking about, and easily dozed off into a light sleep.

&*&*&*&*Common Room*&*&*&*&*&*

“What is all this?” Peter asked in confusion as he took a look around at the assortment of food, snacks and drinks over the table in front of him. 

“The esteemed Captain has a rule that every Friday is movie night. It’s supposed to encourage camaraderie or some bull-er, stuff like that. Anyway we all cooperate because it’s easier then him looking like a kicked puppy when we don’t,” Tony explained, just barely catching himself.

“Oh, that sounds pretty fun actually, what are you guys watching tonight?” Peter asked wistfully, wishing once more that he was an Avenger too. 

“What do you mean we? You are in fact watching it too,”Tony told him seriously seeing right through the child’s mask. 

“Oh, but I’m not on the team,” Peter interjected, even as his face heated up and he wanted to kick himself. This was a great opportunity to feel like he was part of one.

“Like that matters kid, you are watching it with us. And since you are the guest, I’ll even let you choose,” Tony told him easily.

“Wow, I’ll make sure it’s something really good,” Peter said excitedly.

“As long as it’s under R, I’m okay with it,” Tony replied.

“Cool,” Peter replied eagerly as he took a seat on the couch and started swiping through the Stark Pad to see what looked interesting. 

Tony shook his head in amusement before making his way to the kitchen where the rest of his team were. “So the kid is taking my spot and picking the movie tonight,” he told them, as he leaned against the door. 

“I’m down with that,”Clint said easily, and it was the truth.

“As long as you aren’t trying to get out of watching it as well, it doesn’t matter to me either,” Steve told him seriously.

“I’m not Steve, I’ll be there,” Tony promised truthfully. He just wanted to see how Peter reacted to the rest of the team. When they had all returned to the tower, the boy had been sleeping, and since they planned on eating dinner during the movie, he wouldn’t wait. 

“Mr. Stark, I picked something, when does movie night start?” Peter called out as he placed the Stark Pad on the side table and scooted over into the middle so he could be totally comfortable.

“It starts now kid, give us a minute,”Steve called out instead as he drained the last of his milk and set his cup in the sink before walking out of the kitchen. He clearly expected the team to follow him, which they did.

“What did you pick Pete?” Tony asked curiously as he took a seat next to the child.  
“Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, is that okay? I haven’t seen it yet and it looks really good,” Peter said quickly afraid for the moment that they would think the selection was childish.

“That’s perfect, that was on our list of things to watch,” Clint remarked, and he had been looking forward to it as well. 

“Great,” Peter said with a bright smile, before blushing as his stomach gave off a low growl.

“Grab some food kid, or they’ll be nothing left for you after Thor and Steve gets done with it,” Tony told him with a kind smile.

Peter nodded happily and quickly grabbed a plate and started loading it up with food. His metabolism was also fast, due to the spider bite, so he was looking forward to this feast.

Tony shook his head in amusement before loading up his own plate, as Jarvis turned on the movie.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Peter glanced up from his position on the couch, as his bladder gave off a signal and looked around. When Tony spoke about movie night, he didn’t elaborate much on it. If he had, Peter would have made sure to use the toilet before he sat down. Apparently everyone on the team were cuddle whores, which was fine it just was a bit bothersome at the moment.

He was sitting in the middle of the couch, cuddled up with Tony on his left side and Steve on his other side. His feet were curled up on Steve’s lap, who had an arm around him and the sofa. And the rest of the Avengers were strewn out next to Steve and Tony and some, like Clint and Thor were on the floor in front of them.

He couldn’t get up, without disturbing everyone in the vicinity. And he wasn’t about to do that, he didn’t want them to think he was even more of a kid. Not to mention, he didn’t even know where the bathroom was. Besides his bladder wasn’t too full, just bothersome at the moment. 

His eyes strayed over to where his small collection of soda cans were. Tony had said to grab as many as he liked, and he had, he just wished he would have paced himself a bit. Resigned to his fate at the moment, the teen turned and rested his head onto his mentor’s shoulder and returned to the the movie.

.Jumanji had finished and he loved it, but he currently also loved the current movie they were watching; Superbad. He had never seen it but it was hilarious. Peter sighed in contentment as he watched, feeling like he was part of a big family. He never noticed when he started to drop off. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

When the movie finally finished at midnight, the team was tired and as Jarvis turned the lights on just a bit for them to see, they all started to head off to their respective rooms.

“Shh, wait Tony, the kid fell asleep,” Steve whispered out when Tony got up to move.

“Oh yeah he did,” Tony said fondly as he reached a hand out to smooth the boy’s hair back. 

“Where’s his room? I can carry him to bed,”Steve offered as he carefully extracted himself from the child’s legs.

“Naw, leave him here. He’s been having trouble sleeping, I don’t want to disturb him,”Tony murmured out as he reached behind him to adjust the pillow and the child so the boy wouldn’t get a crook in his neck. “Grab the blanket Steve,”

Steve nodded waiting until Tony had the child laid out on the sofa before covering him with the blanket. “Goodnight Tony,” the Captain whispered out before turning to head to his room. 

“Night Cap,”Tony murmured out in response as he watched the teen sleep. Once Steve and everyone else was gone, Tony bent down and kissed the top of the child’s head. “Sleep tight Pete,” he whispered out before he too made his way to the elevator.

“Jarvis, keep a small light on for him just in case and alert me, if he wakes up distressed,” Tony told his A.I.

“Of course sir,” Jarvis replied easily.

Tony yawned as he took the elevator up to the penthouse. He was tired and he was planning on sleeping. He didn’t want to be a bad role model to the teen and so he couldn’t stay awake tonight. Which was fine, he knew he was more then relaxed enough to sleep.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Peter woke up with a sudden start, his heart thudded painfully in his chest, as he hands patted down his pajama pants. “I’m dry,” he whispered out in obvious relief. 

He had dreamt that he was peeing, but the sensation only seemed to get more and more painful the longer he peed. When he awoke he had thought for sure that his bed would’ve been soaked but thanking everything for small mercies, he was okay. He just wasn’t in his room. Why was he still in common room? 

Had he fallen asleep last night? Where was Mr. Stark, or anyone for that matter. Gingerly standing up, Petter hand’s hand gently touched his lower abdomen and he winced. God he was full, what was he supposed to do? The teenager hissed as he bent down to grab the blanket, and toss it on the couch, straightening up quickly when he heard a noise.

“Oh good morning Peter, did you sleep well last night?” Steve asked from where he came into the living room.

“Yeah I did, um where’s Mr. Stark?” Peter asked quietly, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

“He’s probably still sleeping, he doesn’t usually get up for another half hour or so,” Steve answered honestly. 

“Oh,” Peter replied softly, what was he supposed to say to that. 

“What did you need? Maybe I might be able to help you,” Steve told him with a easy going smile. 

“Oh, no reason, I was just wondering about breakfast. I…I don’t know how to cook,” he said weakly. And it really wasn’t a lie, it just wasn’t the most prominent thing on his mind at the moment.

“I’m pretty sure the stove is off limits to you anyway. And besides Bruce and I are cooking, come on you can help,” Steve said kindly.

“Okay,” Peter replied after a moment. He didn’t really have a choice, and he didn’t feel brave enough to ask Captain America of all people to show him where the bathroom was. 

“You can make the fruit salad, everything you need is either in the refrigerator or in the fruit bowl,” Steve told him easily as he placed a large bowl on the table.

“Great,” Peter replied with a brittle smile, as he turned to grab the fruit from the refrigerator. He shifted on his feet repeatedly, as he tried to hold in his liquid and concentrate on his task. He also didn’t want to be to obvious, he would die of humiliation if someone called him out on his problem. 

The teen hurriedly placed the the fruit on the counter, squirming frantically in place as he tried to gain a bit of control over his bladder. He was just happy that Bruce and Steve had their backs to him and were talking to each other.

He took a seat on one of the stools, pressing his crotch into the ridge to try to create a bit of pressure so he wouldn’t grab himself. Peter breathed out softly when he was granted a reprieve only to groan softly as he realized he didn’t have a knife.

Steve turned from his conversation with Bruce in favor of checking on the child. He had heard the small groan and was unsure of what was going on. 

“Are you okay?” The super soldier asked him gently.

“Yeah, I don’t know where the knives are,” Peter replied out breathlessly.

“They are right here,” Steve said before holding one out to the child, handle first. He wasn’t stupid, he knew something was wrong with the boy, he could tell by the way he was moving around and not meeting his eye. He just didn’t know what was wrong.

“Thank you,” Peter replied quickly before carefully starting to chop up the fruit, welcome at this point for any type of distraction. He had his legs cross tightly under the table, but was unable to be still.

“You’re welcome,” Steve said slowly. Something about his behavior was familiar but he didn’t exactly know why that was. He sighed before glancing up at the ceiling like he always did when he got ready to address Jarvis. “Can you wake Tony up?” 

“Sir is already up, what did you need Captain?” Jarvis asked him.

“Can you tell him that Peter needs him?” Steve asked discreetly, not sure how the boy would take that and he didn’t want to upset him more then he apparently already was.

“Of course Captain,” Jarvis replied before relaying the message to his creator. “Sir will be down in about 10 minutes, as soon as he finishes with his shower.

“Thank you Jarvis,” Steve replied before reluctantly back to making waffles. You couldn’t help someone who didn’t want to be helped, unless you were Tony Stark that is. 

Peter got lost into the makings of the fruit salad and nearly missed his mentor’s arrival. However when he did see him, he quickly started scooping the fruit he had cut up into the bowl.

“So what’s up kiddo? Jarvis said you needed me?” Tony asked curiously. 

“Uh yeah, can you show me how to get back to my room?” Peter asked anxiously.

“Of course, are you okay?” Tony asked a bit worried at the tone.

“Yeah I just really have to go back to my room,” Peter repeated himself quickly.

“Okay come on then bud,” Tony said easily before turned to walk out of the kitchen.

Peter carefully slid off of his stool, his walk shuffled and stiff as he followed after his mentor. He could feel the eyes of both Dr. Banner and Captain America on his back, so he tried hard not to lose his composure. Well at least until they were out of the kitchen. 

Once they were clear from prying eyes in the kitchen, Tony turned back to the child, giving him a once over and frowning. “Okay, cut the lies kid, what’s really wrong?”

“I just gotta go back to my room like I said,” Peter whined out, unable to help himself at this point. Do to their sudden stop he found himself forced to grab himself between the legs, lest he lose it right then and there.

Tony wasn’t exactly sure what had been wrong, until the crotch grab and it made so much more sense now. “You gotta use the bathroom,” he stated, there was no point to ask, he wasn’t blind. The child was clearly desperate.

“Yeah so can we please go back to my room, so I can use it?” Peter begged out.

“You wouldn’t make it buddy, there’s a closer bathroom. Come on,” Tony encouraged him, already heading down the hallway towards it. 

Even though his problem was now obvious and out in the open, Peter was still embarrassed and as soon as that wave of desperation he passed, he quickly took his hands out of his crotch. He was not a little kid. He bit his lip anxiously as he followed after the billionaire.

Tony blew out a quiet sigh of relief when they made it to the bathroom and the teen was still dry. “You can go in a second,” he said before leaning over to open the door, only to find it locked. He twisted the handle again In disbelief before slapping on the door. There could only be one explanation.

“Whose in there?” Tony asked impatiently.

“It’s me,”Clint answered out lazily. 

“Clint, get out the bathroom now,” Tony stated urgently, he could see the teen dancing out of the corner of his eye. He was in a bad way.

“I can’t Tony, I’m gonna be a while,” Clint said apologetically. He could hear the frantic tone and he felt for the guy but there was nothing he could do.

“Shit, you have to come out quick. The kid’s gotta go Barton,” Tony replied out seriously.

“Fuck,” Clint hissed out as that changed everything. “Just give me 5 minutes okay?” Clint replied after a moment as this was a whole other situation now.

“No, I can’t wait 5 minutes,” Peter whispered out desperately. That had been hard to admit but he was nearing the end of his tether. 

“Okay, that’s fine, there’s another bathroom a bit further down the hall,” Tony told him quickly before grabbing the teen’s hand to lead him to it.

“I…I can’t hold it,” Peter whimpered out, his free hand coming back to grab his crotch tightly. 

“Yes you can, it’s only a few feet Pete,” Tony said encouragingly.

“I really gotta pee,” Peter cried out, though the end of it broke off into a sob.

“I know you do buddy, we are almost there,” Tony said soothingly. He wished he had Steve’s strength or his suit so he could’ve just picked up the child himself and carry him to the toilet.

“Please please, I have to use the bathroom, I really hafta go!,” The teen wailed out, as his bladder started to contract heavily. 

He quickly crossed his legs as tight as he could, bending over at the waist and doing everything he could to keep his liquid in. But his poor abused bladder had, had enough. And without his consent he felt his bladder starting to give. Peter choked on a sob, even as he squeezed himself tighter to no avail. The warm liquid rushed out of him quickly, soaking his pajama bottoms, before continuing onto the floor in what was becoming a massive puddle. 

“Dammit,” Tony whispered out sympathetically, his hand still holding onto the teen to give him a bit of comfort even as he turned away so the child could have a bit of privacy to wet himself. 

Peter moaned loudly in relief, his hand that was clenching his crotch, letting go as it wasn’t doing any good. He was finally getting relief and though he was embarrassment it felt so good. Eventually his stream stopped and he found himself amazed at how big a puddle he had made.

Tony glanced back over when the trickling noise finally cut off, letting out a low whistle at the sheer volume of liquid the child had voided. He hadn’t been kidding when he stated he had to go. At least he no longer had to worry about the child hurting himself by holding it all in now. 

Thankfully Clint had the to good sense to stay In the bathroom, as he had no doubt in his mind that the archer had probably seen not to mention heard Peter’s accident. The kid didn’t need to be even more embarrassed then he already was. 

“Hey Pete, lets go get you cleaned up,” Tony said softly, aware that the boy was starting to break down. He was trying to head off the tears, as he was unsure exactly on how to comfort him. 

Peter winced when he heard Mr. Stark’s voice, opening his eyes a second later, to find the man looking at him sympathetically. He sniffled softly, tears springing into his eyes without his say so. He turned and harshly rubbed his arm across his face. 

He was such a baby. How could he be so stupid. He wouldn’t be surprised if Tony dropped him from the internship, and just gave up on him. He had pissed himself on the mans expensive floor. He was never going to be invited back, he was a such a loser.

Tony could see the workings of self hatred, as the child struggled to gain control of his emotions. Howard hadn’t prepared him for this, but he would do his very best to make sure that the child knew that this was in no way his fault. 

“Hey, no don’t do that, come here kiddo,” Tony said quietly, stepping over the rather large puddle so he could be in front of the child.

“I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry,” Peter apologized tearfully before burying his face into his elbow to cry. What must Mr. Stark be thinking of him now? 

“That was an accident bud, we never apologize for those. This was completely out of your control,” Tony told him softly.

“It was my fault, I should’ve been able to hold it,” Peter said with a tearful shudder.

“It was an accident, there was nothing you could do. You are a child, not a machine, your bladder decided it had enough and I’m glad it did. It’s not healthy to hold that much liquid in. If it’s anybody’s fault it’s my own, I should have given you a tour or at least pointed out the toilets,” Tony said truthfully, and it was.

Peter knew the older man had a point but he was ashamed at his lack of control and he couldn’t see past it being his own fault for being stupid.

“This. Is. Not. Your. Fault,” Tony said clearly before throwing all caution to the wind and pulling the child to his chest to wrap him up in a hug.

“No, I’m yuck, you’ll get it on you,” Peter cried out into the hug, even as he relished in the comfort.

“Don’t care, I can take a shower, and so can you,” Tony murmured in his ear as he hugged the boy tightly.

Peter conceded that the man had a point. He was woefully embarrassed but at the same time, it had been a long time since he had gotten hugged like this. And for a moment he could pretend that Mr. Stark was his dad, giving him the comfort he so desperately needed.


End file.
